Life's A Witch
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: In a Middle Ages fantasy AU, Lynn is a well-known hunter who's been given the task of slaying yet another beast. In the midst of the chase, she gets lost and finds a mysterious cottage, only to be met with an even bigger surprise one crazy night. (Aged up Lynncy, don't click if you're not into that)


_**(A/N): This project has actually been a work in progress since April, but it wasn't until yesterday that I actually finished the damn thing. I made a promise that I would finish this though, and when I make a promise, I go through with it. Usually, anyway.**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away and a time far away from our own, there was a girl in her mid twenties. The girl had frizzy brunette hair that draped down just a little below the shoulders. Her freckled cheeks were parted by a confident smirk, and others knew she had a very good reason to show off her pride. Her red and brown hunter's outfit was wrinkled and worn from years of hunting both food and ferocious beasts that terrorized the townspeople.

And this time around she was doing just that. Lynn Loud had been tasked with hunting down a werewolf that had been said to be stealing food from the town. Lynn herself could've sworn she caught a glimpse of a creature roughly the size of a large wolf with dirty blonde fur and sapphire eyes staring back at her in the later hours of the night at least once. When she turned away for just a second and looked back at it, the bounty from her latest hunt was gone.

The descriptions she got from others in the town seemed to match with her own eyewitness account. So she set off the moment the full moon was in the sky, carrying a hunting rifle loaded with silver bullets as well as her canine companion, Charles. She also brought a lantern with her.

After trudging for what felt like hours through the forest, she saw two sapphire orbs in the darkness. She raised her lantern to get a better look. Her breath caught in her throat. In doing so, she saw a snarling wolfish face with dirty blonde fur. It appeared almost _human_, in a way. On its head rested a red flat cap, like the kind she often saw merchants wear. It almost made her laugh.

The mastiff by her side started barking, ready to attack. The creature immediately bolted away into the shadows once again. Lynn was _not _having it, and neither was Charles.

"There it is!" She shouted as they both started chasing after it. She was no stranger to chases like this. However, this thing was faster than anything else she'd ever encountered. She tried firing a few rounds into the darkness but heard no yelps or any other signs of hitting her target.

Lynn was growing fatigued and couldn't keep up much longer. Charles seemed to be in a similar state, if him plopping down on his belly and panting was anything to go by. She couldn't see the cap-wearing werewolf anywhere, either. She didn't like admitting defeat, but was simply in no condition to continue.

'_Dammit.' _She cussed under her weary breath. Might as well try to find some shelter for the night and try again later. Though, it would certainly be much too far of a walk to get back home at this time of night.

Another good thing about her profession was her survival skills. There had been many times when she had to camp out in the woods, during a hunt or even after successfully finishing one late at night. She was about to set up her little camp when a light caught her eye.

She glanced to the right and saw a strange silver aura. It seemed to be emitted from a house of sorta. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to take a look, getting closer and closer to the light.

Lynn arrived at a small cottage. It gave off a bit of an eerie essence and she wasn't entirely sure why, but that didn't deter her. She knocked on the door a few times, in case someone was there. Maybe they'd let her stay for the night if they were. Yea, a lone cabin in the woods with a silver glow… sounds like a nice place to bunk in. There was no answer.

"Hmm, it seems that there's nobody home. Maybe they won't mind me staying, just for a bit. Maybe it's abandoned." She said to herself and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. She walked inside, and the door immediately slammed behind her. It was pretty windy out there, anyway.

"_Huh, this is pretty cozy." _She thought. Although it was messy and cobwebs were around in every corner, it didn't seem that bad from what she did see with both her lantern and the several other lanterns that were lit up inside. It also had a bit of a musky smell, but she was used to that in her own home. She didn't want to mess anything up, as that would be just plain rude. Even more rude than simply walking into someone else's house without them knowing.

When she finally found the bed, she plopped her hunting gear onto the floor next to it and started disrobing, putting her outfit by the gear and being left in nothing but some raggedy undergarments. Charles curled up on the pile of clothes and she climbed into the bed, and both were out like a flame in the rain.

* * *

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure flew through the air. A woman, clad in a flowing black gown, a witch''s hat, silver pentagram necklace that shone in the moonlight and high heels was riding on a broom. It made a _whoosh _sound as it flew through the winds. She also had a familiar with her, in the form of a white goat with black hair similar to hers. She sat in the front, while the goat lay behind and casually chewed on the brushy part of the broom.

"_Maaaaaaa!" _The goat suddenly screamed.

"Now now, Baphomet. We're almost home." Lucy said and petted her familiar in an effort to calm him down.

She soared through the air for a few more minutes before making a touchdown on the grassy land.

"_Whew. That sure was a long day of giving out omens and prophecies to the people. Good thing I gathered enough goods yesterday for a little stew before bed." _She thought as she opened the door. Something seemed off about the place, but she couldn't put her finger on it. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel like she was alone. She crept into the bedroom, and that's when she knew for sure why things felt off.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed... and she is still there!" Lucy exclaimed as though she were Baby Bear. The other dozing woman didn't wake up, so she took out her wand and fired a blast of blue and white energy at her.

Lynn launched five feet in the air with a loud yelp that also startled Charles. He growled, ready to attack the witch. He heard another goat scream and decided to investigate that instead.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Lucy said in a deadpan tone.

Lynn fell flat on her face on the floor. She was a bit dazed but managed to get up and shake it off. Her eyes widened upon seeing Lucy, gasping and backing up against the wall. She tightly clutched her chest, afraid of whatever she might do to her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't k-know this was your place. I just needed a place to stay and I promise I'll never bother you again. I-I'm just a hunter, please don't hurt me!" She frantically pleaded and made a mad dash for the door.

Lucy twirled around and aimed her wand at her, sending off another blast, this time colored a bright red. It made the hunter freeze in place, midair in a running pose.

"H-hey, what gives?! I said sorry!"

"I think you need to explain yourself a bit better, hunter." Lucy said, walking up to her.

"Look, I was on a hunting trip chasing after some food-stealing wolf or whatever that thing is, and then the thing just darted off to God-knows-where. I got lost and then I ended up finding your place. I just needed a place to stay for the night, and if you were there when I got there, I definitely would have asked you to your face and I would have left first thing in the morning." Lynn pleaded. She silently prayed that if this was her last day, she would end up in Heaven.

"You know what? You can stay."

Lynn gasped again. "Thank you, you're a good-"

Lucy unfroze her with another blast. "On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

The witch looked her over with hungry, lustful eyes. "I must admit, you truly are a beauty. I've had a long day, and since not many travellers come along here, I haven't been able to be… _relieved_ for quite a while."

"What are you sayi- ohhh… Oh. So _that's_ what you want."

"I mean, you're almost already dressed for something like that. So… what do you say?"

Lynn mulled over her choices. On one hand, she wasn't entirely sure how well banging a witch would go. She heard many folktales about them. On the other hand, she desperately needed a place to stay. It would most likely be much better than sleeping in the wild, unprotected against the cold wind. Plus, there were creatures out there and if she made a wrong move or let her guard down, it would be the end for her. Besides, it was nice and warm in here, and this witch was nice enough to give her time to decide.

"I'll do it. I don't know how crazy you want to get, but if possible, try not to make it get _too _crazy. I still want to sleep for a bit."

Lucy smiled, a smile wide and toothy enough to give Lynn the shivers. "Well then, we have no time to lose. Follow me."

The two walked towards some stairs that led down. Lynn didn't even know it was possible for cottages to have stairs, let alone other levels below the ground. They arrived in an underground chamber. It was dark, aside from a few candles here and there that illuminated the cellar. It was empty for the most part, aside from chains littered about.

"Now then, this brings me to the first order of business."

"Hm?"

Lucy walked over to a wall and hit it with the side of her fist as if it were a hammer, making a loud _***THUMP* **_noise. Another even louder noise sounded when that layer of the wall shifted down and revealed a nice comfy space within it. Except there were places to hook up stuff and holders, spread apart far enough to be enough for a full-grown adult. At least Lynn assumed, as she was now fully nude and was brought there and backed up against the wall. Then again, Lynn's pretty damn short even as an adult. Even Lucy was taller than her.

"I've had encounters before, but never in a place like this. What would you do, anyway?" Lynn asked, genuinely curious.

"You're about to find out." Lucy inched forward, brushing up against the hunter's body. "I can already tell that this is going to be fun." She chuckled, and took out her wand. One blast later, long, dark green vines sprouted from the holders in the wall and shot out to grab her wrists and ankles.

"GAH- _what in the Devil is this?_"

Lucy didn't say a word, opting to instead silently watch more vines sprout out and wrap around her torso enough to lift her. She was now suspended a few inches off the ground like some sort of hunting trophy on a plaque. The vines were still attached to the wall, but she was being held midair and not touching anything.

And then that piece of the wall came flying out from its spot with another magical blast. It was now levitating in the middle of the cellar and flipped horizontally, so that Lynn was laying down.

"C'mon, just tell me what this is! I thought you'd just shag me and get it over with!"

"Need I remind you that you intruded upon my property?"

"Yeah, that's true and I'm still sorry…"

"Good, because you're going to pay me for it, and I know exactly how."

"How?"

Lucy chanted something in some language that Lynn didn't understand. As she did, even more vines grew and seemed to come alive. One caressed her cheek, perhaps in an attempt to soothe her, while several spread her arms and legs apart so that she was splayed out on the floating stone tablet in a spread eagle pose. The tablet lowered itself enough to be eye level with Lucy.

"You look adorable like this… I don't believe you have revealed your name to me before."

"Lynn. And what's yours?"

"My full name would be Lucinda Von Wiske, but I prefer to go by Lucy." She took off the gown, hat, and shoes, letting her raven locks flow behind.

She leapt onto the floating tablet with the agility and finesse of a cat. The silver pentagram necklace swung from side to side as she crawled towards her new friend for the time being.

A bunch of emotions were swirling inside Lynn right now. Nervous and uneasiness, confusion as to how Lucy could see with her hair in front of her eyes, and, much to her surprise, excitement and lust. What _was _she going to do? She'd been left in the dark long enough, but that would soon change.

She yelped in surprise as she felt her crawling over her body and towards her face. She kept crawling until womanhood was inches away from Lynn's mouth. She slammed herself down, the sharp sound of flesh slapping echoing throughout the chamber. There was just barely enough room for Lynn to breathe through her nose.

"_Hey wait, isn't that sodomy? That's a sin, y'know."_ Lynn said as best as she could, though it was pretty muffled.

Somehow, Lucy managed to understand what she was saying. "You're here agreeing to bang a witch, and _that's _what you're worried about?" She chuckled.

"Well, I- fine. You win this round. So what, what do you want me to do? You want me to lick?"

"Exactly."

"I've never done this before, so don't make fun of me if I don't do it perfectly, alright?"

"Considering what time we're in, I don't expect you to have done this before. Sad that times are behind like this, but hopefully it will not be held back forever. I do hope that the moment time moves forward will come s- _oooh…_" She was stopped mid-sentence when a jolt of pleasure ran through her lower body.

"Like that?"

"Yes, but continue. The same way you'd lick the filling out of a pastry."

"I don't eat pastries, though I have always dreamed of being able to taste one."

"Well then, I suppose today is your lucky day~"

Instead of replying, Lynn went back at it. This sure was an odd pastry. It was moist and rich, like those enormous cakes with many different layers on top of each other, and creamy frosting on the very top. The kind that only the nobles were worthy of eating. The taste was a weird mix of a honeylike sweetness and fish, though the latter may have just been the result of the smell. It was more intoxicating than the ales she usually treated herself to after a successful hunt.

It was making her mind go wild, and she found herself wanting more of it. It took much of her strength to prevent herself from taking the Lord's name in vain.

Going slow was nice at first, but now it was time to take it up a notch. Her wrists were bound, so she had to get in deeper by pushing her face up as much as she could. Her licks got rougher and faster, and her muffled panting got louder. When she flicked her tongue on the little nub and heard that sharp inhale, she was reminded of the reason she was the hunter. Even if she was tied down, she could still bite back with spunk. It was all part of being Lynn Loud.

"Oh my, it seems that the both of us are enjoying this. K-keep going." Lucy tried to keep her calm tone, but couldn't mask the tiny amount of surprise that got in. Her body quivered as she realized she was about to release some magic from somewhere other than her wand. A cold, thick mist was seeping out from it as she kept her grip on it as tight as she could.

Both blanked out, letting their primal instincts take control. Lucy pushed down as to prolong the rippling shockwaves of pleasure, while Lynn was focused on lapping up the flowing secretions. She made sure to catch every single drop and swallow it. It was even sweeter than its source and left a slight burning sensation in the back of her throat.

When the waves finally settled from the high tide, Lucy got off of Lynn with trembling legs. Their voices were more hoarse than before

"Well _well, _not bad for someone with no prior experience." Lucy chuckled darkly. She skipped on her toes with a catlike grace toward Lynn's lower body. "I think it's time you've earned a _reward _for doing so well. Would you like that?"

Blood was still rushing and pounding heavily in her head, producing a drunk feeling. All she could do was nod her head and mewl a little "_yes."_

The wand that was in her hand was growing colder and colder, as was the opaque silver mist. She brought two fingers and felt her assistant's burning entrance.

"If you were feeling any hotter down there you would probably be sitting in a pool of lava, dear."

Okay, now that just confused the everloving fuck out of Lynn. Yes, despite how batshit crazy the night had been, that was what befuddled her the most. "What are you talking about?"

With a flick of her wand, the mist crystalized into a medium-sized block of ice. Another flick formed another block of ice, this time smaller, rounder, and generally smoother. It was more like an ice cylinder with a hemisphere dome on top than a block, really. And with one last flick, this time a darker black mist, something entirely different happened.

A large shadowy creature with glowing green eyes and a jagged white W-like mouth formed in the air. It gave off a spiky appearance with its shoulders and back, though was weightless and could easily fly around the room. It had large hands and long arms, but no legs or feet. Staglike antlers sprouted from its head.

"W-wh- what? WHAT? Lucy, what's going on?!"

She stuffed the wand into her cleavage, which left the top half sticking out. "I can help you cool down. And so can he."

"But who _is _he?!" Lynn sputtered. As far as she knew, it was just going to be the two of them down here.

"Just a friend of mine. I know he may look intimidating, but he's really a big softie."

"Is he?" Lynn asked skeptically. The creature playfully booped her nose with one of its long spindly fingers. Her nose twitched - it tickled.

Lucy nodded, then turned her attention to it. "Could you be a dear and move the large ice block over her? Rub her with the ice, she's nearly melting."

It pointed to the bigger ice block with a questioning head tilt.

"Yes, that one. I cannot control both of these pieces at the same time, although I would like to."

It did as it was told and placed the ice block onto Lynn's stomach, sliding it across from her collarbone to her hips. Meanwhile, Lucy took the smaller cylinder and pressed it between the lower lips. Lynn clenched from the sudden change in temperature. Before, her mind was foggy and her surroundings felt humid. Now though, it felt as though a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders. She still remained clenched while the cylinder was being slowly and gently inserted, then slid back and forth as well. After taking some time to get used to the new sensation, she let herself unclench and let out a blissful sigh.

It was nice and relaxing, though Lucy started picking up the pace a little bit. She closed her eyes and let herself just sink into the waters of pleasure as the whole ordeal was going on. Hey, it's not everyday that you get to feel something like this. She wasn't even aware how much she needed this in her life until now. It made her wonder… if she left, would she ever get to feel it again? Probably not. At least, not at this level. And not at this level of weirdness. Yes, she would miss it if she had to give it up. And she probably would have. Best not to think of that now. She could sleep on it, but now was the time to just enjoy herself. After all, Lucy did say she earned it.

The buildup was eventually intense enough to burst from its cage. She froze up like the now partially melting ice and let it take over. She let out a few whiny moans as it did. She kept her eyes closed even after it was finished, while she caught her breath. When she was ready, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. There those two faces were, peering down at her curiously. The creature was running one of its hands in her hair as it smiled. Maybe he really was a big softie, like Lucy said.

With a light tap of the wand, the two pieces of ice liquidized into regular cold water. It covered the entirety of her front from the neck below, and a little bit of her thighs. The stone slab floated back to its place in the wall and the vines unraveled, releasing her. Her first few steps were wobbly.

"So, how do you feel?" Lucy asked.

"A-amazing…" Lynn purred contently, once she managed to regain her balance.

"I am glad, and so is my friend. Unfortunately, he has to go now, so say goodbye."

"Does he have a name?"

"I tried giving him one a long time ago, but he claimed that he had no need or desire for a name."

"Ah. Well, bye shadow being." She waved to it as it "jumped" back into the wand's tip. It sure felt nice being able to move her hands and wrists again.

"I imagine you wouldn't want to sleep while dripping wet. Follow me and I will get you all dried up." Lucy made her way back up with her gown under her arms and Lynn trailing close behind. Once they got there, Lucy dried her off with a cloth she found.

"Wow, I actually feel refreshed now. How'd you know it would be that great?"

"I have my ways."

"So… I can stay for the night, right?"

"Indeed, that was part of our deal. I enjoyed our time, and I certainly will miss you when you go."

Lynn was getting ready to get into the bed, on top of which Charles and Baphomet were curled up sleeping peacefully next to each other. She got under the covers but did not lay down yet. "Well… maybe I could visit?"

"You… want to visit me?" Lucy asked, genuinely surprised. That was the second to last thing she would expect to hear. The first of course being finding Lynn in her cottage.

"You seem quite _chill _for a witch, so… yeah, I wouldn't mind coming around again. Only if you're okay with it, of course. I know our first impressions with each other were a little rough."

Lucy stroked her chin in thought. "It would be nice to have some visitors again, at least for a little chat. You don't seem too bad either, and I accept your apology from earlier."

They smiled at each other. Lucy crawled over to the bed and got under the covers as well. They bid each other a good night and enjoyed the night's peace and quiet as they slept.


End file.
